


Change is Everything

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Emberverse - S. M. Stirling, Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: In 1998 the world ended, but humanity kept living on, struggling to find a new way to live. A few months ago things got even stranger in Haven, and now there's a stranger at the gates wanting in...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted these a year ago on my Tumblr but never got around to posting them here, so deciding to fix that now. (better late than never right?) Originally posted it there because Kedreeva posted her own post-apocalyptic snippet and I wanted to get this crossover out of my head
> 
> No real knowledge of the Ember-verse is needed to read this. All you really need to know is that in 1998 electronics, cars, guns, etc stopped working basically throwing the world back into the middle ages as it were.
> 
> Title comes from the song of the same title by Son Lux.

_Haven_

_(Formerly Haven, Maine)_

_January 5, Change year 12/2010 AD_

Nathan chafed his gloved hands together before breathing on them, trying to get some measure of warmth back into them. It worked, for a little while, long enough for him to get back to the watch-fire on this part of the palisade. Dawn was only an hour or so off, but that would only bring a marginally amount of warmth to Haven this time of year. Already the eastern sky was starting to gray, and the sounds of people starting their day rose up behind him. **  
**

He found himself wondering how long that might last.

When the Change had happened Haven had only survived by the virtue of it being small, out of the way, and already fairly insular considering. But scrambling to survive in those first few years had certainly been a shitty way to spend his twenties. Even though Haven had managed to hold onto its independence fairly well since then, there was always talk of whether or not they should all just pack up and take the week long journey up to Norrheim.

So far only a few had, the rest stubbornly clinging to their small town. It probably helped that most of the people here still considered themselves Christian, and Norrheim was decidedly…not. On the other hand his father had pointed out that the few who had made the trip hadn’t been Haven natives to start with. A fact Nathan had found strange until a few months ago when Haven had started getting strange, well stranger than usual.

A man with a living shadow—a _vengeful_ living shadow —a woman who change the weather with her emotions, another woman who could bring to life the things she stuffed. More and more seemed to be cropping up as the winter went on, like some strange harvest. The whispers had started up almost immediately, the Troubles. A name Nathan only had vague memories of hearing during his childhood, one or two vivid ones as well.

More than a few people claimed it was God punishing Haven for one reason or another, but Reverend Hannah—it was strange to see her in her father’s place, but the old Reverend Driscoll hadn’t survived in this new world—had calmed those down with easy calm.

“Thought I’d find you up here,” Nathan turned his head to see Duke, who’s arrival only a few weeks before the Troubles started had thrown the whole town into a sort of chaos. After all Duke had left only a year before the world ended, for all everyone’d known he died in some far off land. To have him return had to have been some sort of miracle. At the very least his stories of the changed world helped pass the long winter nights. Although when they’d been kids Nathan wouldn’t have pegged Duke for a storyteller.

Like Nathan, Duke was bundled up against the cold, thick fur and woolen coat and equally thick mittens. Both which probably made fighting with the sword strapped to his side awkward, but Nathan didn’t doubt he could do it if need be. Nathan stepped aside slightly, to give Duke some room by the fire. “I’m not sure you should be up here.” Not that the walkways were banned to citizens, but most don’t feel an urge to come up and mingle with the town guard.

“Like I’m one for following boring rules. Anyways I brought you breakfast.” He pulled a box from out under his jacket and offered it up. Besides storyteller Duke had made himself useful at the Shaw’s tavern, business there had since doubled, what with Duke managing to bring in ingredients most people hadn’t seen since the Change.

Nathan greedily took the box, stripping off his mittens and opening it. Everything inside was slightly smashed, but still steamed and he breathed it in greedily. “Thanks.”

Duke grinned. “No problem.” He sidled closer, holding his hands out towards the fire. Nathan barely noticed, happily digging into his meal and enjoying every hot bite—if he ate a bit too quickly well, he didn’t want want his food to get cold. “By the way,” Duke sounded far too innocent and Nathan found himself biting back a sigh. “I’ve still got a spot left on the crew if you want to get out of Haven for a few days.”

This time Nathan didn’t bother holding back the sigh. Ever since Duke’d returned he’d been occasionally running up and down the coast in his ship to go scavenging in the cities. It was dangerous work, but because of it Duke had the resources to trade for harder to get items. Not everyone came back, but everyone knew the risk going in.

Nathan didn’t exactly like it, they needed all the bodies they could get in Haven, and Duke stealing a chuck of them away, only to return with fewer than he’d left with was bad news in the long run for the town. “No Duke,” Duke always asked before each trip, and each time Nathan answered the same. Haven needed him here, even after twelve years not everyone was cut out for the fighting that still needed to be done from time to time.

Finishing off the last of his food he opened the thermos nestled next to the watch fire, savoring the coffee—Nathan knew if he really opposed Duke’s trips he shouldn’t have been drinking it at all, but it was hard to resist the lure.

“Ho the gate!” A cheery woman’s voice called out.

Nathan and Duke shared a look, and even though Duke wasn’t part of the town guard he followed behind Nathan, picking up a crossbow and priming it to fire. Even now there was a part of Nathan that wanted to call that overkill, but outsiders had to be considered threats, no matter how friendly.

Loosening his sword in its sheath, although from up here it won’t do much good—Duke with the crossbow will have better luck—he leaned over. The woman was riding a gray horse, one that looked a little worse for wear, but that was probably due to the cold if anything. It was hard to make any details out, since her heavy coat obscured all of her, but he could still see the sword and bow hanging with her saddlebags. “What’s your name and business here?” The gates stay locked until after dawn, so it was his discretion on whether or not she got in before then.

Slowly the woman’s gloved hands reach up to pull back her hood, revealing blonde hair and a wind-burnt face. “My name’s Audrey Parker, and I was sent here.”

“From where?” Certainly not Norrheim, she would have approached from the north not the south.

But at the same time he asked his question Duke exclaimed, “Audrey?” Well that was a point or two in her favor, at least she wasn’t some enterprising cannibal if Duke knew her.

“You know her?” He asked quietly.

“She joined up on that raid to Boston last week,” Duke answered with a shrug. “I told her I’d take her up here if she wanted, thought she’d’ve jumped at the prospect considering she said she’d been on her own for the past few years and looking to maybe settle down. She said no, can’t imagine why if she was just going to end up here anyways. Damn good with that bow of hers though, haven’t seen anyone better this side of the Atlantic.”

Curious, but if she was as good as Duke said then Nathan didn’t quite care that she turned Duke’s offer down. “From where?” He repeated for her again.

“Well nowhere really, but technically I was sent from Nantucket. The guy who saved my life during the Change called in his favor, so here I am.” She made a face, but Nathan was far enough away that he couldn’t tell the expression exactly. “Howard never said why, the asshole. But a debt’s a debt.” Nathan understood that at least.

He found he wished he’d brought the coffee with him, it’d give him something to do to at least try and cover up the silence that ensued while he decided. If she had some ulterior motive he thought she would have tried to weave a better story than she had. On the other hand she could know that and have purposefully made such a loose story to lull them into a false sense of security.

On the other, other hand if Nathan kept thinking in circles like that he’d give himself a headache. “Alright,” he called out down to her. “I’ll be down in a second.” Pulling back he resettled himself, making sure he could fight if it came to it. “You stay up here?” He half-asked Duke. “If she tries anything…”

“I know what to do,” Duke answered, settling the crossbow against his shoulder and aiming, just in case.

Duke might be slightly shady, but Nathan felt heartened to know the other man had his back when push came to shove—then again in such a small town it was hard not to in the face of outsiders. He took the stairs carefully, mindful of ice, thankful the palisade blocked most of the wind down here.

A few of the locals stopped and stared as he went to the wicket gate, curious to know who he might be letting in. He let them, more help if things should things start to go wrong. He had to take his gloves off to undo the lock and he hissed at the bite of the cold metal. Finally though the lock opened and he opened the wicket slowly.

In her favor Parker hadn’t even gotten off her horse, although in a fight that could work in her favor. Her hands were empty and held out, showing that she was serious at least about being hospitable. “Come on quick,” it came out more gruff than he intended, but that hardly mattered. Behind him the few people had turned into a crowd by the sound of it. Strangers here non-existent after so long.

He stepped aside as she guided her horse in with only her knees—Nathan’s passable with horses but even he knew that took skill. As she passed he finally got a good look at her features. Even with the windburn she was, well…attractive. If she did stay she’d certainly have her pick of eligible partners. Once she was in he quickly locked the wicket, just in case.

Her blue eyes scanned the town and the crowd, taking it all in yet somehow not judging. “Thank you,” she inclined her head slightly. “Now, where might I find a hot meal and a bath? Probably the bath first if I want to stay on good terms with everyone.”

Nathan found himself biting back a short laugh. Before he could respond however Duke stuck his head over the parapet. “I can help with that.” With confident recklessness—after all he did spend half his time on a boat, or in the crumbling ruins of cities—he came down the stairs.

When she finally saw who it was Parker smiled. “Well I thought that voice sounded familiar. So this is your town huh Crocker?” Again she somehow managed to say it without judgement, Nathan wondered how she did it.

“Yep,” Nathan watched as he walked up to her and took the horse’s loose reins in hand. “If you really want that bath better do it quick, you stay out here any longer and the nice townsfolk are going to swarm you.”

Parker laughed and let Duke lead her and the horse towards the Second Chance. Nathan followed, but more to keep an eye on said townsfolk, definitely—even if it did mean the chief yelled at him for abandoning his post. 


	2. Chapter 2

_The ruins of Boston_

_May 21, Change year 12/2010 AD_

Audrey ducked behind the rubble she and Nathan have hidden themselves behind, the sounds of archers firing upon them almost drowning out the sounds of approaching footsteps. “Republicans,” she told him with a grimace, it almost would have been better if they were Eaters, or tigers. **  
**

“I didn’t realize enough of them had survived the apocalypse,” Nathan’s voice was almost deadpan as he popped up to get a shot off with his crossbow. 

It earned him a bark of laughter, it felt nice to be among people who’d make references she’d  _understood_. “Republic of Iowa,” she explained. “I don’t think it’s that they want our stuff, they just don’t want us taking anything  _they_  might want.” It’s not nice, but that’s the way of the world now. “Where the fuck is Duke?” They’d all agreed he’d be the best to go get reinforcements, but he hadn’t show back up yet. **  
**

She took a breath as she rose, loosing an arrow as she breathed out. She ducked down before it impacted, but she was certain it did. Before the Change she would have never even thought to pick up archery, but now she didn’t exactly have a choice. “There are some trying to flank us, might be a good idea to get that sword of yours.” In a fight she wasn't sure who would win, she’d seen Nathan practice and he was good, but the Iowans have better armor and might have better training too. But they just have to hold out until Duke came back.

Even with the fact they’re currently under attack she still doesn’t quite regret leaving Haven for this weeklong outing. She’d been finding her place, but sometimes the looks some of the older residence give her grated on her for no reason she can place. And some of the  _very_  old—some of whose minds have gone a little…off since the Change—called her Lucy, or even once Sarah. She grins and bears it, because there wa no real harm in them calling her by another’s name, not when they didn’t know any better.

“Right,” Nathan's voice pulled her back into the now. He gave a brief nod too, reaching out to grab his helmet. “Keep the archers off me?”

In her head she quickly counted her arrows. If she was thrifty she’d have enough to get them, but wasting her shots now could be fatal. “Of course.” It's only been a few weeks since she joined Haven, but already she felt attached to it, more than she thought possible. Especially to Nathan and Duke.

He gave another nod, before starting to rise. She got up at the same time, getting off another shot. This time she saw one of the Iowan’s crossbowmen go down before she ducked again. Seconds later she heard the singing of steel as the ones approaching them spot Nathan.

Even though she wasn't much for religion Audrey found herself squeezing her eyes shut and sending up a brief prayer that they all made it through this. She doesn’t want to die in the ruins of Boston, not when she’d managed to escape from it in those first few days. But she can’t distract herself for long. Forcing her eyes open she nocked another arrow and prepared to fire. As her arrow flew away she heard new sounds over the fighting. Someone approaching. Who knew if it was friends, foes, or Eaters. Audrey knew which she’d prefer, but her luck’s only been so-so in the long term.

Risking a glance and Nathan, she’s relieved to see he’d already felled one opponent, leaving him with only three more. She tore her gaze away to focus on her own task, getting off another shot in the space of seconds. Her shoulders were beginning to burn already, but she made herself push past it.

A sort of triumphant howling cry broke over the battle, one that distracted the Iowans—which means Nathan got another—and brought a smile to Audrey’s face. Duke, with the Norrheimers that had agreed to go on this trip if the ruckus was anything to go by. She stayed where she was, but started conserving her shots. She’d rather not hit an ally, and it’d also be nice to let them sweep away the rest. “You owe me chocolate,” she shouted at Duke good-naturedly.

“Fine!” He shouted back, his sword managing to slide in between his opponent’s armor. “You’d better be damn grateful in five years then,” despite the bite in his words his voice was full of good humor. The Norrheimers nearby laugh at the exchange.

Battle over Audrey left her cover, retrieving arrows where she could—there wasn't exactly a wealth of them back in Haven—around her the Norrheimers shout boasts at each other, attempting to draw her and Nathan in. Nathan demured, but Audrey found herself joining in as she put away the last arrow, accepting Dwight’s hand up onto his horse. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Duke do the same for Nathan.

“We should see what they had,” Duke suggested. “Won’t hurt, and it’s not like we’re short on time.” He wasn't wrong, but this mission was more resources—hence the help from Norrheim—than fine goods. On the other hand she knew Duke was always on the lookout for things he could trade to get better things for Haven.

“Don’t know how useful it’ll be,” Audrey said slowly as they follow the scout who’d taken off at Duke’s suggestion. “They probably wanted prestige items.” She herself had never been west of the Mississippi, but there were other drifters who had, and she’d shared fires with a lot of them before she returned to the east coast. “Heard from some they’re even sending crews to DC.” It was an easy bet to guess none of them have ever returned, if Boston’s this bad after twelve years then she couldn't imagine what DC was like.

The going’s slow, horses picking their way through the rubble, but the scout returned before they can catch up. “Art mostly,” he reported. “Some old books.”

”Books could be useful,” Dwight chimed in.

Looking around Audrey tried to orient the ruins to her pre-Change memories of Boston. “Think a library’s nearby if we want to make a stop, could be wrong.” She got to allow for that possibility, they can’t just go willy-nilly.

Duke grunted. “I’m game, but your choice Sasquatch.” Dwight huffed at the nickname. “You’re people are the ones paying for this whole expedition.” While everyone in Haven were uncertain on whether they should stay as they were or join up officially with Norrheim, they  _did_  know that they couldn’t survive on their own, not for long. Duke’s side business at least allowed for lots of trade.

“Let’s do it,” Dwight answered with a decisive nod. Right now he really did look like the vikings Norrheim’s modeled themselves after.

In this terrain they couldn’t exactly kick the horses into a gallop, but they do manage a good canter.

-

Back on the  _Ulaan_ , Duke broke out a precious bottle of pre-change whiskey after dinner, much to everyone’s delight. Cups sprout up like daisies as the bottle gets passed around, minor arguments breaking out when someone thought their neighbor had taken a bit too much. It doesn’t detract from the cheerful atmosphere. The outing’d been a success, the  _Ulaan’s_  hold bursting with steel and carefully packed glass, as well as a few other essentials. Audrey was pleased the library had been fruitful, both for entertainment and actually useful material, even if that haul was less weighty than the staples they’d harvested.

Letting her legs sprawl out in front of her she leaned against a coil of rope, letting the good cheer of her fellows fill her. This time tomorrow they’d probably be halfway to Haven if the weather’s good. Another two days of sailing from there to get to the northern reaches and Norrheim, where they’d settle their accounts and get more things Haven could use.

With a pained groan—one of the Iowan’s had bashed his arm good, not broken, but certainly fractured—Nathan took the seat next to her. “God, I  _ache_.”

A laugh left her and she waggled her eyebrows encouragingly, “do you now?” She teased.

The flush that crept over Nathan’s cheeks was worth it. “Been spending too much time with Duke,” he muttered, although there was no hint of reproach in voice. On the other side of the deck some of the crew and Norrheimers emerge from belowdecks, instruments in hand, sending up a cheer all around.

“Hard not to right now.” According to Duke the  _Ulaan_  wasn’t as big as some of the ships they’d been starting to build in Portugal when he’d left—along with a ragtag crew that had decided to try and start anew in the ‘new world’—but for Duke’s purposes the ship was big enough.

Nathan snorts. “You should stop being so logical.” He took a sip of whiskey, a smile lingering on his face as the band struck up a tune, some of the more drunk began attempts at dancing. “Glad it’s over though.”

She had to agree with him there, although their encounter with the Iowans lingered in her mind. “What happens if someone discovers the Troubled?” So far nothing like that’d happened. Most of the people coming into Haven already knew, supposedly, what to expect. According to everyone Norrheim knew, which was what allowed Haven to remain mostly autonomous from the rest of the group. In that regard their Norse beliefs helped, lots of old tales of demi-gods and people blessed by the Aesir.

Audrey knew the rest of the world wasn’t Norrheim. That someone might get the bright idea that they could  _use_  the Troubled as weapons—not that the same hadn’t been said in Haven, but even then everyone had agreed that the Troubled in question had a choice. Haven wasn’t exactly robust enough to withstand a long siege, let alone an actual war. So what would happen if the Iowan’s found out, and decided they wanted the Troubled from themselves, or that they didn’t deserve to exist? She’d heard more than a few stories of people being press-ganged into work by Iowans if a drifter got too far into their territory.

“We haven’t exactly thought that far,” Nathan replied slowly. A glance at him told her that her question got him thinking.

“You two should  _not_  be moping back here,” Duke’s voice was cheerful as he stood over them. “Come on, you’re making me sad just looking at you.”

Nathan huffed. “Can’t exactly dance or play right now.” Gunnr, their healer/doctor for the trip, had insisted Nathan take it easy for the next few weeks. He waved his sling in emphasis, grimacing as he did so. Audrey huffed too, if for a different reason.

“Then sing,” Duke insisted. Taking the glass from Nathan’s hand, much to the other’s protests. “Skies, it’s like I’ve got to push you to do everything around here.”

The idea of Nathan singing was an intriguing one. “I second singing.” After the Change it seemed as if everyone’s become tolerable at it, and at the very least everyone here’s getting too drunk to really care how good any of them were. Night’s started to fall and lanterns spring up as quickly as cups had earlier. The glow was alluring, even if the people inside were apparently insulting each other—according to the Norrheimer’s it was just a game however—as they got drunker.

“Give me my drink back dammit,” there was little heat in Nathan’s voice. “Let me nurse my wounds in peace.”

Duke gave an exaggerated sigh, but handed the whiskey back. “Then come dance with me Audrey,” he bated his eyelashes and she bit back a laugh.

“Not sure you can dance to this," Right now the band was playing with more enthusiasm than skill, but again most everyone’s too drunk to care.

“Gods above but you two are a couple of wet blankets,” Duke flopped down between the both of them, being careful not to jostle Nathan’s arm. “Guess I’m stuck here until you both learn to have fun.”

Audrey hid her smile behind her glass. “That’ll be the day,” it was more fun to play along at the minute then protest that she did know how to have fun. Anyways she and Nathan could tag team and just frustrate Duke all the more. It was almost as fun as making Nathan blush.

“Yep,” Nathan drawled slowly, exaggerating a frown. “You’re the one who said the town guard wouldn’t know what fun was if it smacked them in the face with a dead fish.” Audrey bit the inside of her cheek this time to keep from laughing. Although she’d bet about half of those romance paperbacks she picked up that Duke could tell she’s trying not to laugh.

“I hate you both, I don’t know why I associate with either of you.” Duke tossed back the rest of his whiskey. “I’m going to go get drunk with the vikings now, at least they enjoy me.”

“Nooo,” Audrey mock protested, grabbing Duke’s arm as he moved to stand up. “Stay,” she knew it was all an act, but felt a measure of relief when he sat back down. “We can be funny, Nathan, tell a joke.”

“Two guys are on a boat, their names are Pete and Repeat, Pete falls off the boat, who’s left?” This time Audrey didn’t hold back her laughter, Nathan’s deadpan expression and tone too much.

“Skies,” Duke light jabbed Nathan’s cheek. “Pretty sure you told better jokes when you were six.”

Audrey bated away the sudden feeling of being an outsider. Because  _of course_  she was. Everyone in Haven knew each other long before the Change happened. In a way she’d always been an outsider. That didn’t mean the people of Haven don’t accept her. It certainly didn’t preclude her from feeling protective of her current—and perhaps final—home.  

Haven might not know what it’d do when the rest of the world found out about the Troubled—although in this case the ‘rest of the world’ didn’t stretch very far—but Audrey  _did_  know that she’d do everything in her power to keep that from happening for as long as possible. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Haven_

_(Formerly Haven, Maine)_

_September 5, change year 12/2010 AD_

**  
** Around him Duke heard the drone of bees, the birds, and the rustling of the wind through the leaves. Along with the creak of the wagon he was on it made for a peaceful sort of trip out to the fields. Before him he could see Temul’s head turn to deliver a bite to Cyrus. Without thought he snapped the reins, “ _Ter zogsookh_ ,” he chided with a roll of his eyes. “That’s your son, have some compassion.” **  
**

Temul abated, but she wasn't happy about it. Then again she was getting on in her years, being ornery was a given. There was a small pang of sadness at that thought, after all Temul’s one of his last ties to Mongolia, one of three horses he’d been given when he’d finally left. She’d been the youngest of the three and by the time he’d gotten to Portugal she’d been the only one left—one he’d traded and the other he’d had to put down after she’d been mauled by a tiger. 

“It’s no use with that one Duke,” Jeff called out from the other wagon, pulling Duke out from his thoughts. **  
**

With a snort of agreement Duke gave the reins another tug, this time to get them to turn down the road that’d take them to the fields. There was a bite of chill in the September air, and it was all hands on deck for harvesting. Duke’d have his shift tomorrow and he knew by the end he’d be an aching mess just like everyone else. He’d lucked out and ended up in Haven at the tail end of last year’s harvest, so he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to participating in this one or not.

Stan gave them a cheerful hail from his post by the road. “You’re a welcome break,” he called out.

“Just doing our part,” Jeff called back politely.

Already Duke could see the lines of people working in the field. The first cutting down the wheat with scythes, the next collecting it and passing it to a third to run it to the carts. They all stopped when Stan blew his horn, more cheerful cries rising up as people spot their wagons of food and drink.

Duke found himself smiling as he got ready for the line of people. This wasn’t ever the life he’d pictured for himself, but he won’t argue that it was a good one.

Before his dad had died he’d made Duke swear that he’d come back to Haven if strange things had started happening. At the time it’d been an easy promise to make. And he’d almost forgotten it by the time he was twenty one and newly in possession of the  _Cape Rouge_. He’d sailed away with nary a backwards look, but a little guilt—he’d asked Nathan to come with him, only to be turned down and leaving Nate hadn’t been easy, but it’d been something Duke needed to do.

Only a few months later the world had ended, and it seemed to Duke that his dad had been sort of psychic to realize the Change was coming. Except when he’d finally gotten home to Haven, much changed inside and out, he’d found out that’s not what his dad had meant at all.

The Troubled, Duke had vague memories of childhood with that word, not all of them good—and it had to be some sort of miracle that Nathan had forgiven him. Yet he’s not sure why his dad wanted him to be in Haven for this, it wasn’t as if the Troubled were  _that_  big a deal in the face of the whole town’s survival. The Troubled wanted to be as useful as everyone else, and sometimes they got to be _more_ useful.

Or in Bill’s case the reason Duke had the job he did, hard to manage a tavern when any food you ate went bad everywhere else.

“Oh God this looks amazing,” Audrey’s voice pulled Duke out of auto-pilot and he gave a small shake of his head. He looked down to see her stepping aside to let the next person in line get their bowl, but staying next to him to talk.

She looked a mess, just like everyone else did. Wheat chaff stuck to her clothes and hair, and while her face and hands were spotless the rest of her was coated in dust. “Maybe we should stick you on poles and leave you in the field to scare off the birds,” he teased as he handed George a bowl of stew and a warm slice of buttered bread.

“I would make a horrible scarecrow,” Audrey answered between bites. “Not nearly tall enough for starters.”

Duke snorted, and the people in line closest to them laugh as well. ”Well I hope you’re not suggesting I be a scarecrow, because I’m far too friendly. We’d get even more birds.” He gave a playful waggle of his eyebrows and then had a small moment of panic when Audrey nearly swallowed her soup wrong.

She waved off his, and a few others, attempts to help, coughing and smacking her chest a few times to get things to settle. “You’re horrible.”

“Should I arrest him then?” Came Nathan’s friendly drawl. He was doing guard work today, but Duke didn’t doubt that he’d be in the fields tomorrow. Not even the town guard got a pass this time of year. Duke had even been told, in no uncertain terms, that while there was still wheat and other things to harvest he wouldn’t be allowed to go out on salvaging missions.

There were only a few complaints from the people still in line when Duke handed the next bowl to Nathan, receiving a glass of the ale from Jeff’s cart in return. Audrey gratefully accepted a second. “No,” she finally responded. “I mean if you arrested him who’d feed us?”

Playful shouts of agreement rose up all around them and Nathan laughed. “All right, all right. I know when I’m outvoted.” He settled against the wagon next to Audrey and dug into his food.

About halfway through the line Duke was starting to sweat and shamelessly stripped off his shirt, enjoying the cool breeze starting up. It was maybe an hour later before he was finally done, and that was only after Audrey joined in to help. There’s enough soup left in the cauldron for him and Jeff. Duke gratefully collapsed onto the ground next to them, digging into his own bowl. Nathan chuckled, but Audrey sat back down next to him, even if it meant some of the chaff clinging to her fell onto him. “And we’re only a quarter of the way done,” she groaned.

Reaching out Duke patted her knee—about the only respectful part of her he could reach from his current position. “Well you’ve only got a few more hours to go before the day’s over.” Then it was a day off, and a day on guard duty before she’d be back in the fields again.

“I am going to take the longest bath ever after this,” she declared. “I won’t come out until I’m a prune and have finished reading at least one book.”

Nathan snorted. “Good luck hogging a tub to yourself tonight.”

In a fashion Duke heartily agreed with Audrey arched an eyebrow. “Why Officer Wuornos, are you suggesting you and I share a bath?”

Even though nudity’s a lot less frowned upon these days—even with a still mostly Catholic town—and sharing a bath didn’t have to be sexual, Nathan turned bright red at the suggestion. Head ducking into his shoulders like he was a turtle.

“I’m more than willing to scrub your back if he isn’t,” Duke was only half serious with the suggestion. So far she hadn’t expressed much interest in sexual relationships of any sort, or much in the way of intimacy. If she wanted it to stay that way then he'd damn well respect it.

When he turns his head to have a better look at Audrey her expression was more thoughtful than he expected. “Does that come with a full body massage? Although to be honest I’ll take the massage over just about everything else.”

Duke couldn’t help but play along, “well I have been told I’ve got clever fingers. I’d be more than happy to demonstrate them.”

Nathan started pulling his shirt up to try and hide his red cheeks, he muttered something that sounded like ‘indecent’. Duke grined in a sort of triumph. “Come on,” Nathan looked a bit silly trying to talk with his shirt pulled up, on the other hand it did give him a nice flash of skin—on the other other hand the rest of Duke was mentally preparing to chew Nathan out for not wearing some chain mail. “You lay about much longer and your muscles really will hate you tomorrow,” he nudged Audrey with his foot.

“Fiiine,” she groaned, her hands rising up for Nathan to grab. Duke let himself lie there some more and enjoy how well they look together. “See you tonight?” Audrey asked, although it was a silly question considering she lived in one of the rooms above Second Chances.

“Yeah, yeah.” Duke waved a hand. “And my offer’s still open.”

She grined, “if by offer you mean massage then hell yes. Could try and return the favor to you and Nathan tomorrow.” Now there was a thought. He grined back at her.

“It’s a deal.” And skies, why not go for broke? “Hey Nate, you pull a muscle or something I’ll give you a massage too.”

It earned him a huff and roll of his eyes, but Duke didn’t miss the bit of pink stealing across Nathan’s cheeks, even with his tan. “Pretty sure the talking to I’d get wouldn’t be worth it Duke.”

“You never know,” Duke shot back as he stood and dusted himself off. Nathan and Audrey were getting too far away to converse with now, unless they wanted to shout and have  _everyone_  listening in. So he went to Temul and Cyrus, feeding them bits of carrot and apple he’d had stashed in his pockets. They’ve been cropping at the grass, but they happily take his treats. He made a mental note to have Lena and Mike give them a nice mash after they rubbed them down tonight. “Come on you two, let’s get you back home.” With ease he hoisted himself back up onto the wagon seat. It took a bit of work to turn them all around, but soon enough they’re headed back to Haven.

-

When the dinner rush was finally over Duke slipped into the stables attached to the Second Chance. Audrey had given him a knowing look in the dining room then murmured something about meeting her in the bath house when he was done working. He wants a few minutes of time to himself before he even thought about that.

All the horses perk up as he walked down the aisle, with a smile he reached out and gave each of them a scratch. Before the Change he hadn’t considered himself much of a horse person—three years on the steppes of Mongolia changed a man. And now he’s got a hand in Haven’s horse breeding and training. Temul’s too old now to breed, but all of the foals she’s given have proven their worth.

“Hey  _üyerkhsen_ ,” he crooned at her when he reached her stall. Reaching out he gave her a rub, smiling as she leaned into it, her head ducking down to lip at his free hand, probably hoping for some beetroot sugar. “Greedy,” not that it stops him from smiling. She gave a whinny and pushed her head against him, making him take a step back. “Oh I see how it is, not going to feed you so I’d better scram? That hurts,” he mock pouted as he took the step back to her, carding a hand through her mane.

He took a deep breath, letting the smells of the stable center him. Before he’d left Haven it’d never really felt like home—too many undercurrents he didn’t understand. Still didn’t, but nearly all of them had flickered out with the new world order—and the twelve years after that, well he’d spent all of them wandering. His own personal Odyssey.

But now that he was back in Haven things felt different. Felt like maybe this was the way Haven was always supposed to be. Sure a lot of the older folks still gave him black looks, but no one under the age of forty really gave a rats ass about what had been before. They only cared that his work fed them, gave them horses, and better deals with the few groups they traded with. As well as valuable supplies to trade  _with_.

Duke Crocker, for once, felt like he  _belonged_. And perhaps Audrey, and Nathan one could hope, were just the next step in that path.

Giving Temul one last pat he left the stable and stopped by his room to grab some clean clothes and a few other things he might need before heading out into the falling twilight. In the streets there were still some people out and about, they smile and nod at him as he made his way to the pair of lanterns that marked the door to the bath house.

Duke had no idea which Havenite suggested it be built, but he thinks he’d give them a kiss if he met them. So much better than having to haul water in buckets to fill a tub,  _so_  much better.

In the men’s changing room he found Nathan and couldn’t help but grin. “Well hello there stranger.”

Nathan nearly leapt out of his skin and Duke bit back a laugh as he undressed. “Christ Duke.”

“You’d think you’d be more aware of your surroundings considering,” it was a good natured tease though, because he knew full well Nathan was good at his job. But it was in Duke’s nature to give people a hard time.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nathan readjust his towel. “I’m not exactly expecting anyone to sneak up behind me with a knife here,” he responded dryly. “Don’t quite think we’re at that level of infighting, Heaven forbid we ever get there.”

“I’ll pray to that.” Duke agreed. Right now he was more than willing to dance around why Nathan might be there just as much as Nathan was. Which means Duke’s hope was still a hope, but he could live with that for now.

“So,” Nathan began slowly. “I might have…overextended my shoulder this afternoon…”

This time Duke didn’t bother to bite back his laughter as he wrapped his own towel around his waist. “Did you now?” He couldn’t help be keep grinning as he left the changing room, very much aware of the fact Nathan followed. Neither of them might know which bath Audrey was in, but she shouldn’t be too hard to find.

“Yep,” he drawled. “And I’ve heard said you’ve got magic fingers.”

“I just might.” Down one of the halls Duke heard a familiar voice singing and turned to follow. “Although I wouldn’t quite claim  _real_  magic, never know who might get offended.” One of the doors to the larger baths was open a crack, just enough to let Audrey’s voice out, as well as the sounds of the occasional splash.

As he reached out to open the door Nathan felt far closer than Duke expected him to be. “Perish the thought.” The hair on the back of Duke’s neck rose at the feel of Nathan’s breath tickling him.

“You’d better be decent,” Duke called out jokingly as the door opens.

“Please,” Audrey called back. She was lounging against the side of the large tub, the water she’s in still steaming—Jacob and his water finding Trouble had unearthed a hot spring right before Duke’d arrived in Haven, and everyone'd happily taken advantage of it—and just murky enough to tease the imagination. “I’m  _always_  decent.” Her hair’s wet, but been piled atop her head and somehow being held in place. She smiled at the both of them. “Glad you could make it.”

Nathan’s fingers trail across Duke’s arm as he stepped forward. “Well when you invited us so nicely how could we say no?” He made a pleased sound as he stepped into the water, his towel getting thrown away soon after, and wow, that was a magnificent ass.

Not one to be left in the dust Duke quickly followed suit.  The water felt wonderful, and he’d bet it’d feel  _amazing_ tomorrow night. Without much shame he sidled up to Audrey, making himself comfortable on the seat. “I don’t know officer Parker, you don’t seem very decent right now.” Even Nathan grined at that.

“Well,” she moved closer, one of her legs wedging itself between his. “I think you’ll be singing a different tune in a few minutes.”

Twelve, hell ten, years ago Duke would have been more than happy to have this be a casual fling, now things are different. This was a Haven he belonged in, and a relationship, however serious it might turn out to be was just one more root to firmly settle him.

It was one he found he didn’t mind at all. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Haven_

_(Formerly Haven, Maine)_

_February 2, Change year 13/2011 AD_

Nathan couldn't exactly remember the last time he was this happy. It was more than worth the sometimes constipated looks his father gave whenever he saw Parker come down the stairs in the morning or stumble across Duke in the kitchen. Or the mutters from him about this ending only in heartbreak.

Which Nathan thought was unfair, but his dad was old and set in his ways. He helped keep Haven running, but he was also getting old enough that retirement might be a good idea. Being the chief of the town guard took a lot more out of one than expected if his dad was anything to go by. But if his dad stepped down will the rest of the town expect Nathan to take his place? 

The joyous end to the reel the band’s playing pulled Nathan from his musings. Like it’d been most of last winter the main room of Second Chances was packed with people—the same as all the other taverns in town—music and conversation filling the air just as much as the smells of beer and the boar stew that’d been the special tonight. It also helped that Audrey returned from the bar, mugs of still steaming cider in her hands. She handed him one with with a kiss on the cheek.”You look contemplative,” there was a faint smile on her face. “Should I be worried?” 

He huffed and rolled his eyes, testing the cider to make sure it wasn't too hot before drinking. “Just thinking about things,” he answered with a shrug. The cider filled him with warmth and he gave a contented sigh. In the corner where the band is they seem to be having a brief debate. Molly Cartwright rolled her eyes at her bandmates and shouted out, her voice cutting through most of the low chatter. “Duke! Give us a break and tell a story!”

The cry gained momentum with the rest of the tavern, until Nathan was afraid the rafters might fall down. Audrey just looked amused.

Finally Duke stuck his head out from the kitchen. “ _Nam Güm_!” He bellowed back, though it’s far more good natured than angry. No one here really spoke Mongolian, except maybe Lena and Mike since Duke used it in his horse training, but they understand that it was part of the back and forth prelude to Duke’s story. “Can’t even hear myself think back here.”

Laughter flickered through the crowd, but they do quiet back down. The band was drinking and eating now, so all that filled the space was low conversation. “You interested to find out what happens next?” Nathan hadn’t been one to travel before the Change, but now it wasn't as feasible as before. So he was living a little vicariously through Duke’s adventures before he came back to Haven. 

“I guess,” Audrey’s lips quirk in a smile. “Surprised no one’s tried to drag me up onto the stage to tell parts of my own story, even if it’s just a lot of wandering around the eastern seaboard.” **  
**

Nathan nudged her foot with his own. “Duke might appreciate the break.” Not that Duke didn’t like sharing his story, but being the nightly entertainment did drag him down a bit.

It’s been a few minutes now since the last call went up and it looked like the crowd was ready to start the second round. Audrey stood, flashing him a smile, and started moving through the crowd, gesturing for people to keep quiet. Nathan had no idea what Audrey has planned, but he was certainly curious. Even with her asking, there were a few good natured heckles—none of the three of them have ever thought to hide their relationship, what would be the point?—as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Finishing his cider Nathan was debating on finishing off Audrey’s too—if she asked he could probably blame it on goblins or something—when she came back…wrapped around Duke as they kissed. Nathan barely heard the catcalls, so very much transfixed at how damn attractive the two of them are. Also wondering how Duke could kiss  _and_  walk at the same time, it was damn impressive is what it was. 

Audrey pulled away and flashed a triumphant smile at the crowd, who cheer. Nathan couldn’t quite tell at this distance whether the expression on Duke’s face was anger or mock outrage. “Tricky woman,” mock outrage then, considering how pleased Duke sounded. Then again Nathan found himself a little pleased too—and a lot turned on, thank God he was sitting. “Fine! I guess I’ll talk since I’m already out here.”

Cheering filled the room, and Nathan could see Dave sharpening up a quill—it hardly surprised him the reporter turned town chronicler, knew how to write with quill and ink—to write down this new part of Duke’s story. The sight did bring with it a brief pang of sadness at the lack of Vince, but the Change had broken him in the same way it had a lot of the elderly. In a way it was a surprise he’d held out nearly thirteen years.

Instead of taking her seat Audrey threw herself into his lap, smile still in there. “Well, well. Enjoyed the show did we Wuornos?” She gave a slight wiggle, trickey woman indeed. But that was what was so amazing about her honestly.

Nathan rolled his eyes at her as his hands pin her more firmly to his lap. “I’m not sure if I should be worried you just started a new tradition with that or not.” He gave a slight shift at the thought of seeing that every night.

“You and I could try it too,” Audrey’s grin deepened into a bit of a leer. Nathan heaved an exaggerated sigh.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Duke go to the bar and pour himself a pint of Haven’s ale. “Now where was I…” He took a sip, but Nathan still noticed the way the corners of his eyes’ve wrinkled in a smile. “I’m a bit addled, so I don’t quite remember.”

Even Nathan found himself laughing lightly at that, while a few others helpfully shouted out “Germany!” and “Tiger!”

“Right,” Duke ambled up to the empty stage. All eyes on him as he took a seat and stretched out his legs. “So there I was, probably somewhere in the Black Forest, having just realized I’m being stalked by a tiger…”


	5. Chapter 5

_Haven_

_(Formerly Haven, Maine)_

_July 31, Change year 13/2011 AD_

The sense of satisfaction that fills Audrey as she pulls her rapier out of her attacker’s shoulder probably isn’t a ‘good’ thing, but she also finds she doesn’t give a fuck. Not giving herself time to dwell she moves onto the next would be invader that she can find.

It wasn't the first time they’d been attacked by Moors, but this time felt more intent than before—they'd managed to push past the island defenses and make _land_ ; which Audrey didn’t like at all. They’d hold out, she knows it in her bones. It didn’t help that the Moors seem to have teamed up with another group, ones carrying machetes and with sun bursts painted on their shields. No matter, they die just as easily as the Moors do.

She ducked under the swing of a morningstar and darted in with her own blade, training doing it’s job and the point of her blade finding the gaps in the armor. Footsteps behind her and she whirled around blade and shield at the ready, but it was only Duke, who gave her a brisk nod. She noded right back and they turn to be side by side as they continue on.

Time always passed strangely in a battle so she had no idea how long it was before they got separated, but she didn't let herself dwell. Duke could take care of himself. She had more important things to worry about.

Like the man with a bloody machete bearing down on her, evil in his eyes and shouting “CUT!” over and over.

With ease Audrey slipped into what Nathan had once called ‘the zone’. Where the fact that she was tired and aching just faded away, as did the sounds of battle around her. _T_ _his_ opponent was all that mattered right now. Nothing else. Sometime she felt like she wasn't alone when she was in that place. If she wasn’t whomever’s with her didn’t seem to mean her any harm.

Her body feeling like flowing water she weaved out of the way of his attack, her own sword darting out to slice his cheek. First blood was her’s. An inhuman snarl left the man, and even as she watched his eyes bleed to black all she could do was smile. _You don’t know it yet, but I’ve still won_.

She’d give him this, he was relentless. But she was inexhaustible, above such petty human needs right now. He moved to slam his shield into her and she leapt back, darting left and managing to jab him in the back of the shoulder. He whirled around, machete swinging and she felt her left arm go numb, with no way of using it she tossed her own shield aside, her whole body singing.

His shoulder again, the thigh, his cheek. Until finally her blade flashed up, then down under his armor and into his heart.

 _“I. See. You.”_  He charged again, even though to rights he was dead. There was probably some far distant part of her that was gibbering in terror, but it wasn't here and now. Here and now she had only one problem to deal with.

“I see you too,” and she did. She knew what ran through his veins. Whomever dared to think _they_ could control it, well, they clearly didn’t know about _her_. “Now See this,” she bit out as she aims her sword right through his eye. Her other hand managing to swing out to slap the man on the cheek. This was just another Trouble, and her touch nullified those. _Not quite dear, but it’s no nevermind._

The black bled from the man’s eyes and he collapsed, she jerked her rapier out before it could become trapped. As she looked around for another opponent she saw that they’re all either dead or fleeing. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, it was done. Haven was safe again.

Which of course was when all the pain came pouring in all at once and she found herself fainting dead away from it.

-

The healing tents were quiet and soothing, Audrey was more than happy to just lie in her cot and not do anything more strenuous than think.

Outside she could hear Havenites clearing the battlefield, smell the pyres that had gone up to burn the foreign dead. Inside the tent there were a few pained moans, but Gloria, Eleanor, and Vickie knew their stuff and soon those subside. There are footsteps approaching, but Audrey didn’t even have the energy to turn her head to see who it was. Luckily they make themselves known soon enough. “Hey,” Nathan’s head came into her field of view. “You look like crap.”

It hurt to laugh, but she did it anyways. “You’re gonna make me pull my stitches,” she croaked. He was injured too she noticed, a lump of a bandage under his still-bloody tunic, but she didn’t need to ask why he was up and about. His Trouble was keeping him from feeling it—thankfully it only manifested itself in battle, and would fade away soon enough. Probably the only reason his wounds’d been seen to was because none of the doctors would have let him see her until he’d been patched up.

She could feel him push her legs slightly aside so he could sit on the edge of her cot. “Sorry,” he gave her a bashful smile. “I’m glad you’re okay,” the words made her smile back. He was probably sick with worry after they’d brought her in—she’d started coming too about then, but things were still a bit hazy.

“Duke?” She knew if something bad had happened to him Nathan would have told her right away, they’d each sworn to the others that they would. But she still wanted to know.

“He’ll apparently have a nice dashing scar on his cheek, but he’s otherwise fine. He’s helping with cleanup right now. Not all the Moor’s ships made it out of the bay and he wants to try and bring them in.” Good, Haven could use some more large ships. They were starting to get to the point where trading was becoming more and more of a thing. Besides the _Ulaan_ Haven wasn’t exactly flush with ships big enough to be useful in that context. With some new paint and refurbishment they’d probably be good to go.

She managed a little nod, she wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but she knew that would nullify his Trouble, meaning he’d  collapse on her and she couldn’t afford that right now. “I’m holding your hand in my head,” she told him, even if it sounded ridiculous.

The smile he gave her was worth it. “I love you too,” it was a thrill to hear that coming from him.

“You keep that up and I’m not sure I’ll be able to stop myself from kissing you,” she ment it about half-seriously.

“Well,” Gloria’s voice barreled it’s way into the conversation, just like the woman herself. “While that sounds all nice and romantic, I’m gonna ixnay on the issingkay until you can actually stand up officer Parker.” She glanced at Nathan with something like fondness. “You should scram, sure there’s something you can do before you collapse yourself, like sitting in a chair. Maybe reading if you really want to push it.”

Nathan managed a lazy salute with his uninjured hand, “yes ma’am.” He patted Audrey’s leg through the blanket before standing and leaving.

“You need anything for the pain honey?” Gloria’s voice didn’t exactly soften—Audrey wasn't sure the woman’s voice _could_ —but the care was there.

Taking a deep breath she did a sort of mental inventory, what could be lived with and what did she want to go away for a few hours. “Maybe something, but nothing putting me under or in a daze.”

Gloria gave a little nod, “fine by me. I’ll have intern whip something up, and bring it over.” Audrey found herself smiling, Gloria’s set ways somehow comforting.

Indeed a few minutes later Vickie stopped by, mug in one hand and her omnipresent packet of paper in the other. Audrey could see a pen behind her ear and she was willing to bet there was another holding her hair up in it’s bun. “Hi officer Parker.”

“Audrey,” she reminded. “I’m off the clock right now. So what’ve you got for me?” Vickie set down papers and mug to help prop Audrey up.

“Willowbark tea with honey,” she answered, holding the mug up for to drink from.

The honey evened out most of the bitterness from the willow, but Audrey still made a face as she finished. “Bleh.”

Vickie laughed softly. “Yet you drink coffee,” her easygoing teasing made Audrey smile. She always found it a relief when Troubled people seem to be doing just fine. Audrey worked hard to make sure it would always be that way for them, and it was good to see the fruits of her labors.

“I earned that,” Audrey sniffed. “I went twelve years having to settle for hickory, now that I’ve got access to coffee again, you damn well bet I’m going to drink it.”

It earned her a smile, although it had hint of ‘tolerating the pre-Change story’—Vickie would have been only seven or eight when the Change’d happened after all. “Would you like something to read or do?” At least Vickie liked having idle hands about as much as Audrey did.

While she’d like to try and get work done, that wasn't possible with her current state. “A book would be nice thanks.” As she watched Vickie leave Audrey tried to see if she could slouch to no avail, damn. Slowly she straightened, but the willow bark was doing it’s job for the most part. With her good hand she reached behind her and did her best to adjust the pillows so she was more comfortable.

Vickie returned book in hand. “I uh, guess I should have asked what you wanted, I took my best guess.” The book she handed over is titled _Sabriel_ , and while it was clearly not her usual romance fair, the cover looked intriguing.

“I’ll go with this thanks.”

Alone she settled in and begins reading. A hundred or so pages in her eyelids were starting to droop as exhaustion started to pull her back over. Grabbing a scrap of paper Vickie’d left behind Audrey put the book on the side table and did her best to move back into a good sleeping position.

As comfortable as she was going to get Audrey closed her eyes and drifted of into sleep.

She dreamed of black dust and her mirror image coming to life.

-

When Audrey woke up she discovered one of Duke’s baggy sweaters—she and Nathan don’t know who knits them for him, but whomever it was _had_ to know they were knitting them too big for him—covering her. As well as a small stack of _her_ books on the tiny bedside desk, the first of which was her Troubles book.

It had started out as a sort of backup, in case her memory somehow began to fail her. Claire, who helped Audrey when she wasn’t busy doing accounts and working at her wife’s farm, had first suggested it. Although Audrey doubted Claire would approve of some of Audrey’s notes. Like which Troubles would be most useful in a fight, or in espionage, or—even though she hoped they’d never have to resort to it—torture. None of it was nice or pretty, but this world they lived in wouldn’t pull it’s punches just because Audrey didn’t like asking for help.

Duke and Nathan knew, supporting her in that decision. They’d spent many a long night working out rules, and protocol that she had to follow should she ever need to. When they’d finished hammering out most of it she’d had to get a new book, so that those would be the very first thing one saw when they opened the book.

Gingerly she sat upright, wincing at the brief flare of pain that passed through her body. With just as much care she picked up Duke’s sweater and put it on, it still smelled like him and she breathed it in greedily. Letting it fall back around her she picked up her Trouble book, letting her fingers riffle over the rough edges of the paper before picking a random one and opening to it.

Possible fighting Troubles, after this latest battle she’d need to go through and update entries. Hopefully none of them were among the dead, although Audrey knew it was a foolish hope. Her finger traced down the list of entries, the brown ink she used warm in the light.

Her lips pulled into a faint smile when her finger hit Duke’s entry. The fact that he was Troubled had caught them all off guard. He touched the blood of a Troubled person and he’d get a burst of super-strength and energy. His power had it’s uses off the battlefield too, one little drop and she could tell if someone was Troubled in the first place, or just being affected by one.

Although she knew Duke would only use it if he had too, had admitted fears of growing addicted to the rush that came with his powers, refusing to become a junkie only looking for the next hit. Audrey did her best to understand, knowing full well that she didn’t want to lose Duke. Didn't want him to become less than he was. Moving on she absently flipped through her book, feeling a pleasant sort of satisfaction in seeing the Troubled so well organized. Not that the list was anywhere near finished, Haven still had nearly ten thousand people in the town and surrounding area. No one knew how much of them are Troubled.

From what little she’d been able to gather of the Troubles before—apparently it was a cycle, something that came every twenty seven years—they'd been something to hide and be ashamed of. Audrey understood  _that._  She’d grown up before the Change after all, remembered a country that accepted diversity, so long as you weren’t _too_ far from the ‘norm’.

A brief spark of pain drew her back to the now and she made a face. Damn papercut. She didn’t close the book right away, instead flipping farther back. Back to the people and families she wasn't sure she could help, but so desperately wanted to.

There had to be a way, there _had to_. The laws of physics didn’t apply anymore, anything could happen. The Garricks, the Harkers, they didn’t deserve what might happen to them if their Troubles were triggered. The Nixs...they didn’t deserve it either. Even now, months later, thinking of Harry Nix filled her with incandescent rage.

How _dare he_ deliberately activate his Trouble to save his own damned life, how dare he do that to his own _children_. Those days had been the worst of her life, ones she wouldn’t wish on even her worst enemy.

When they’d finally caught him and locked him up Haven had held its first mandatory voting. There wasn’t a precedent for this sort of thing, and the choice needed to be made by _all_ of Haven.

In the end they’d staked him out in a barren field, let his own Trouble kill him slowly.

His entry in her book had been crossed out almost as soon as she’d made it. She had a list of all his surviving children—and oh finding out he’d _prepared_ made her want to kill him all over again, when those women had stepped forward Audrey’d given them each a hug—and relatives, to better plan just in case it happened again. She might be an atheist but she still found herself praying it never did.

For all her praying and hoping though she found a small part of her felt nothing but certainty that there was a way she could help them. All she had to do was seek it out.

Now if only she knew how.


	6. Chapter 6

_Somewhere on the Atlantic Ocean_

_December 5 , Change year 13/2011 AD_

_Duke couldn’t remember a time when he felt so content as right now. Nathan—who was nominally still Catholic—and Audrey—a devout atheist—helped him make prayer flags for their first journey together._

_Sure, their lines might not be as practiced and precise as his, but their intentions were clear, and full of love and care. Which mattered far more than their attractiveness._

_“They seem really flimsy,” Audrey said as she added a bright blue swirl to her own, ‘fair weather’ she’d told him with a twitch of a smile._

_Finishing off his own, ‘good fortune’ Duke set it off to the side. “They’re supposed to be. Reminds you that wishes are temporary things, and that you’ve got to keep working at them if you really want them, and not just hope some Bodhisattva comes along to bless you.” His answer seemed to please Audrey, then again she knew all about working hard for what you wanted._

Now those three flags fluttered under Haven’s own. ‘Fair weather’, ‘Good fortune’, and Nathan’s ‘Warm welcome’—Duke could objectively say it was the best looking of the three, but then art had always been one of Nathan’s talents. They were greatly faded by sun and saltwater after months at sea, but they wouldn’t have a chance to replace them until they landed in Portugal—soon, if his charts were correct.

They’d certainly all be grateful. The last time they’d made land was two months ago in Athena, and even with all the entertainment aboard the three ships in this trading voyage everyone was worn a little thin.

Heitor’s manning the wheel so Duke got to idle on the deck for a little while. Although technically he was fishing, with Nathan. Audrey was supposed to be with them too, but she’d vanished belowdecks an hour ago and had yet to reemerge. It was too bad, she was missing out on the yards of sun bronzed skin Nathan had out on display—they might have been headed north now, but the Atlantic here was warmer climes than back home in Haven.

“Feel like I’m going to fall asleep,” Nathan was lounging against the _Ulaan’s_ railing, feet dangling over the side alongside Duke’s.

Duke gave a low chuckle. “Wouldn’t stop you if you did, not much going on vis-a-vis fish.” Even the ship’s cat Felix had given up on getting a fishy break from his rat and mouse diet.

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Don’ cotton to yer high falutin language,” he responded, accent horribly exaggerated.

Since they were trawling with nets Duke had to settle for smacking Nathan’s shoulder with his bare hand instead of a pole. “Please,” he snorted. “You read far more books that I did back in school.” Unhappy nostalgia flared in him, Simon Crocker had treated Duke more like a soldier than a son, and Duke was certain he only grudgingly let Duke attend school.

Nathan didn’t respond right away, and Duke stared out at the _Tayir Alssamama_ —one of the few recovered ships where the log had been undamaged enough for Abe to make out it’s name—half a catapult shot away.

He couldn’t quite make out most of the crew—mainly Havenites and Norrheimers, although a few from Athena had paid for charter to Portugal—but Carmo’s unmistakable at the wheel. A fond smile banished his melancholy as he recalled her joyful tears when he’d made her captain of the _Tayir_.

“Just because I read more doesn’t mean I was smarter,” Nathan’s shoulder bumped his, drawing him back into _now_.

“Not that it matters now,” Duke responded easily, not even really put off by that idea. Books could still teach you a lot, but learning from others had become more important as the years passed. It earned him a snort from Nathan.

Before he could respond the sounds of women’s voices floated over to them. The both of them turning their heads, dog like, towards the door belowdecks as it opened to reveal Audrey and Vickie speaking in low voices. Duke found he was more than thankful Vickie jumped at the chance to come along, not just because she was a good doctor, but because her Trouble meant that should they come across someone looking to attack them. Well...the fight wouldn’t last long and would probably result in a crumpled enemy ship. Yes, he was very grateful indeed.

Audrey settled in between them easily, especially when they shuffled apart to give her a spot. Her skin wasn’t as bronzed as his and Nathan’s, but she looked more golden than she had when they’d left Haven. “Any luck?” There was a lightness to her voice that Duke knew meant she had something to tell them, she just didn’t quite want to yet. From the look Nathan gave him he read her the same.

“Nothing,” Nathan responded with an exaggerated sigh and slump of his shoulders. “Not even a shark.”

Duke snorted. “Shark’s good eating if you catch the right one, so don’t knock it.” Then again they weren’t likely to catch any of those sharks this far out. They’d all agreed it best to avoid Africa what with two former Moorish ships sailing with them.

“I think I’ll stick with salt beef and chicken thanks,” Audrey responded dryly. Duke huffed, honestly you’d think they’d be more adventurous with their food as they were throwing themselves headfirst into danger.

“Your loss.”

They fall into a sort of companionable silence. With only the sounds of the ship, ocean, and crew filling it.

“I’m pregnant.” Audrey blurted out, loud enough that even Gil in the ratlines whipped his head around to stare at Audrey.

Duke was stunned into silence. They’d known it was a possibility, with no more birth control or condoms everyone took the risk. But, well, it’d been well over a year since they’d started their relationship, and if that sort of thing was going to happen Duke would’ve thought it’d happen sooner rather than later. But what did he know?

“Are you…” Nathan drifted off, as if he didn’t even know what to say, Duke commiserated.

Audrey sighed, leaning into Nathan. “I’m fine, and as far as Vickie can tell the baby’s fine. We think I’m about two months along now.” Which meant it’d probably happened right after they’d left Athena.

“Vickie wants me to eat more fresh veggies if I can manage it, fruits too.” Her voice drew Duke back from pointlessly trying to figure out the _when_ , and making him realize he should be focusing on what’s to come.

They’d only be spending a month in Portugal before heading back west following the same route. With just a few stops in the Caribbean for sugar and anything else they could get their hands on. Which was about four more months, plus the week or two it’d take to get back to Haven from there. Meaning by the time Audrey got back it’d be hard not to miss.

Familiar sounds draw his focus back to _now_ and he gave a fond shake of his head when he saw Nathan and Audrey kissing. “Really?” Not that he could even work up enough anger to be exasperated. “Do I get a kiss too? Or just be left out in the cold?” Even though neither of them were looking he gave his best pout.

The two break apart, both of them laughing softly. Audrey started to turn around and before he could even get off another glib comment they’re pinning him to the deck and smothering his face in kisses. He couldn’t even be angry at the laughter from their onlookers. “Mercy!” He called out eventually, wrapping both arms around them however to keep them close. He crooked his head back to glare at the crowd watching them and they disperse, giving the three of them more privacy.

“I love you,” even with no one watching, supposedly, he kept his voice quiet, just for the two of them. “I’m sure I’ll love the baby too.”  Even if they were an unexpected surprise. “Once it stops waking us up every night.”

Audrey laughed softly burying her face in his hair. “You forget, Nathan’s the baby whisperer.”

Nathan’s ears pinking. “Sush, there’s nothing wrong with liking babies, they’re cute. How can you not like them?”

Duke decided not to point out that it was because they were basically pooping machines, but she was right. Even if Nathan wasn’t the father Duke knew he’ll pull his weight with only minor complaining—and really they _all_ do a lot of minor complaining, so he’s in good company.

“I seriously hope we don’t spend the rest of the trip arguing over baby names.” On the other hand it’d be something to do during the long hours.

Nathan nuzzled Audrey’s face above him. “I vote Richard, or James.”

He gave a mock sigh. “And we’re already at it. What if it’s a girl?” Then again they could just give the baby a unisex name, solve all their sex/gender problems in one fell swoop.

Shoving at the both of them ineffectually Audrey rolled her eyes and laughed. “Ugh, you two.” Her laughter turned into a fond smile. “Worry about names later, bask now.”

“Yeah.” Nathan ducked his head, pleased smile on his own face.

A smile crossing his face Duke pulled the both of them closer. “Parents,” perhaps he sounded a bit like a fool. He felt this was a good reason for that though. There might be looming fears, but that didn’t change the fact that they’d done it _together_. Would continue to do so if he had any say about it. “This isn’t how I expected my life to go you know.”

Both Audrey and Nathan laughed this time. “Speak for yourself,” Audrey’s teasing made him smile.

“I always kind of wanted kids.” The pink on Nathan’s ears drifted to his cheeks. “Glad it’s with you two though.”

Duke’s throat tightened. “Yeah.”


End file.
